Behind the Airport Insident
by awkbaekhiee
Summary: Dibalik moment Kaibaek dan Chansoo yang tidak diinginkan dibandara. Kaisoo, Chanbaek. YAOI!


**Behind the Airport Incident**

 **Author** : awkbaekhiee

 **Main Cast** : KaiSoo

 **Other Cast** : EXO Member

 **Genre** : Romance, Comedy

 **Rate** : T

 **Happy Reading** **（＾ｖ＾）**

Hari ini ada yang berbeda di Bandara Incheon, karena tak lain dan tak bukan adalah karena kehadiran para personil EXO yang membuat keramaian di sekitar bandara itu. Suara jepretan kamera yang tengah mengambil gambar terdengar disepanjang perjalanan para member EXO memasuki bandara. Tapi ada yang terlihat ganjil. Ada apa dengan pasangan ini? ChanSoo? KaiBaek? Oh, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?

 **3 Jam yang lalu...**

Sebelum pergi ke bandara mereka mengadakan pertemuan dengan manager mereka untuk membahas hal-hal yang perlu di siapkan saat konser di Tokyo nanti. Ya, mereka akan menggelar konser mereka di Tokyo selama beberapa hari.

"Jadi bagaimana? Kalian sudah siap?" tanya sang Manager.

"Sudah~" semua member EXO menjawab dengan semangat. Layaknya ditanyai oleh sang guru perihal tugas sekolah yang sudah dikerjakan atau belum. - _abaikan yang ini_ -

"Ah, dan satu lagi. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun bersikaplah sewajarnya. Kalian tak ingin hubungan kalian bocor ke publik kan?" sang Manager sepertinya akan memulai ceramahnya lagi kepada Chanbaek. Dan itu akan berimbas kepada pasangan lainnya.

"Kalian harus menjaga jarak saat di bandara nanti. Mengerti? Berbaurlah bersama yang lainnya." titah sang Manager.

"Dengan siapa kami harus membaur?" pertanyaan konyol itu berasal dari Chanyeol.

"Dimana otakmu Chanyeol? Personil EXO ada banyak selain Baekhyun. Apa otakmu itu hanya berisi Baekhyun dan Baekhyun?" itu Suho yang menjawab pertanyaannya. Karena Suho sungguh sudah ingin meninggalkan tempat ini. Dan kupingnya sudah tak sanggup menahan ceramah dari Managernya. Karena percayalah, dibalik namanya yang artinya _Guardian_ , Suho tetaplah manusia biasa.

"Terserahmu Chanyeol. Sudah kalian bisa pergi" Manager pada akhirnya pun meninggalkan ruangan diikuti para member lainnya.

Saat di van, sang Leader pun mulai membagi rencana pemisahan sementara Chanbaek di bandara nanti. Hal ini terjadi karena postingan foto Selamat Ulang Tahun yang diberikan Baekhyun kepada Chanyeol. Memang bukan tindakan kejahatan jika kita mengucapkan Selamat Ulang Tahun kepada member EXO yang lain, walaupun itu adalah kekasihnya sendiri. Tapi mengapa harus bibir? Dan postingan itu pun mendapatkan respon positif dari para Chanbaek Shipper. Bahkan beberapa dari mereka berkomentar dengan rate 17++ dan itu membuat Manager SM beserta staff EXO yang lain ketar-ketir menanggapi respon fans. Dan itu berdampak pada pemisahan sementara Chanbaek hari ini di bandara menuju Tokyo.

"Chanyeol kau bisa pergi masuk ke bandara dengan Kyungsoo, dan kau Baekhyun duduklah dengan Kai saat di bandara" titah Suho.

"Baiklah" Chanbaek menjawab serempak

Dan saat itu juga ada yang menggerutu dalam hati "Mereka selalu mengorbankan hubunganku dengan Kyungsoo. Selalu seperti ini. Dan akan ada moment Chansoo. Apa itu?! Rasanya aku ingin menutup fanbase macam itu!" dialah Kai, hatters nomer satu Chansoo.

 **/Behind The Airport Incidentdent/**

Baekhyun yang sudah terlebih dahulu masuk ke bandara, kini tengah duduk dengan manisnya di kursi tunggu penumpang. Duduk dengan cara menyilangkan kakinya. Sunggu cara duduk yang sangan menli - _cantik_ -.

Disebelahnya, Kai berusaha mengatasi kekesalannya atas moment Chansoo yang akan terjadi beberapa saat lagi. Dia mengalihkan rasa kesalnya kepada game yang sedang dimainkan nya - _Angry Bird_ -.

"Kau sedang apa Kai?" tanya Baekhyun mendekatkan diri ke arah Kai.

"Main" jawab kai seadanya.

"Pfftt... Kau bermain Angry Bird? Hahaha..." Baekhyun tertawa sambil melihat layar handphone Kai.

"Apa yang salah Hyung? Masih baik aku bermain Angry Bird dari pada aku harus memainkan burungmu?" Kai menjawab seadanya

"Eiy, mesum!" Baekhyun menjauhkan diri dari Kai.

Beberapa fans mereka menangkap moment kebersamaan Kai dan Baekhyun yang terlihat seperti bersenang-senang dengan menatap layar handphone Kai. Padahal, mereka saat itu hanya membicarakan Angry Bird. Sungguh malang nasib para _KBS_ (Kai Baek Shipper) jika mengetahui apa yang mereka bicarakan.

Di lain sisi, ada Chanyeol yang tengah ber'ereroung(?) alias menggeram di dalam van melihat SNS nya terdapat foto Kaibaek moment. Dan seketika hidung Chanyeol mengeluarkan asap. Kyungsoo yang berada disampingnya hanya menatap tak peduli.

"Apa ini? Kaibaek? Apa-apaan mereka! Huh! Kyung, kau harus melihat ini. Lihat! Lihaatt dengan mata besarmu. Apa yang mereka posting?! Kaibaek moment katanya?!" Chanyeol memperlihatkan layar handphonenya ke depan Kyungsoo. Dan hanya dibalas Kyungsoo dengan memutarkan matanya malas.

Jika Kai merupakan haters nomer satu Chansoo. Maka Chanyeol sebaliknya. Dia adalah haters nomer satu Kaibaek, Hunbaek dan segala sesuatu yang dihubung-hubungkan dengan Baekhyun selain dirinya.

"Sudah cepat keluar. Kalian harus segera masuk" sang manager menyuruh Chansoo. Ugh maaf, maksudku Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo turun dari van dan keluar secara bersamaan.

Ditengah perjalanan memasuki ruang tunggu. Mereka berjalan dengan santai. Dan entah angin darimana tiba-tiba Chanyeol menggenggam tangan Kyungsoo.

"Si bodoh ini sedang apa sebenarnya? Mengapa menggenggam tanganku?" batin Kyungsoo menahan kesal.

Karena Kyungsoo sangat kesal terhadap perlakuan Chanyeol saat ini. Hyungnya ini sungguh bodoh, dia bisa menjadi santapan empuk Kai malam ini jika terlalu banyak skinsip dengan Chanyeol.

"Maafkan aku Baekhyunee, aku harus melakukan ini. Sesungguhnya aku tak ingin. Mengapa kau memposting bibirmu di SNS saat itu? Aku sungguh mencintaimu Baekhyunku" Chanyeol terus bermellow ria di dalam hatinya. Meruntuki sikapnya yang kini menggenggam tangan pendek milik Kyungsoo. Karena rasanya sungguh berbeda saat tangannya menggenggam tangan Baekhyun.

Mereka tertawa di luar tapi meringis di dalam hati. Meratapi nasib mereka nanti saat bertemu pasangan mereka di ruang tunggu pesawat nanti. Ini sungguh menyiksa.

 **/Behind the Airport Incident/**

Saat di dalam ruang tunggu, Chanyeol memilih duduk di samping Baekhyun. Tidak seperti yang kalian bayangkan. Ini lebih tragis, Chanyeol duduk satu kursi sebelum kursi Baekhyun. Dia menyisahkan jarak satu kursi kosong di antara mereka. Dengan pemandangan samping Kai dan Baekhyun yang tengah asik bermain Angry Bird.

 **Beberapa menit yang lalu...**

Kai yang sedari tadi asik memainkan handphonenya beralih ke situs dimana para fans mereka berkumpul. Kai pun tidak tahu pasti ini situs apa. Tapi disitus ini, dia dapat melihat moment-moment yang mereka ciptakan.

Dan setelah menscroll Kai menemukan sesuatu yang membuat bola matanya hampir keluar dan tiba-tiba hidungnya kembang kempis menahan amarah.

"Hyung, mendekatlah kemari" pinta Kai kepada Baekhyun yang duduk disebelahnya.

"Apa?" Baekhyun mendekatkan diri kepada Kai.

"Lihat ini, mereka berpegangan tangan. Apa-apaan Chanyeol Hyung! Haruskah dia menggenggam tangan Kyungsoo ku?!" Kai menggeram kesal.

"Si bodoh ini sedang apa sebenarnya? Kai aku punya rencana"

"Apa Hyung?"

Baekhyun pun membisikkan rencananya kepada Kai.

Dan inilah rencana mereka. Kini terlihat disebelah bangku kosong dekat Baekhyun, sesosok pria dengan tinggi menjulang tengah bergalau ria disamping bangku kosong.

Chanyeol menatap ke sebelahnya, terlihat Baekhyun yang tengah bercengkrama ria dengan Kai membahas Angry Bird yang sialnya tak ada berhentinya. Bahkan sepertinya Baekhyun tak sudi menolehkan sedikit kepalanya kearahnya.

Chanyeol hanya menatap kearah lantai dengan sendu. Tanpa Chanyeol tau, Baekhyun yang merasa bersalah pun menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Chanyeol. Hatinya sedikit teroris melihat Chanyeol, Tapi "biarin aja, abaikan. Siapa suruh dia menggandeng Kyungsoo. Si bodoh itu memang terlalu melebih-lebihkan peran" pikir Baekhyun.

Setelah menunggu beberapa lama, akhirnya mereka mulai memasuki kabin pesawat. Tanpa para fans ketahui, sebenarnya mereka duduk saling bersebelahan. Chanbaek yang tengah diam layaknya pesulap Indonesia, Limbad. Tak jauh beda dengan Kaisoo yang kini tengah berdiam dengan Kai yang masih memainkan Angry Bird. Bisa dilihat di kursi sebelah ada Chenmin yang tengah manis-manisnya. Ah, mereka memang tengah melakukan pendekatan. Suho yang mengajarkan Lay bahasa Jepang di kursi depan dan malang sekali nasib Maknae mereka yang duduk menyendiri di dekat jendela pesawat. Spot yang bagus untuk bergalau merindukan rusa beijingnya.

Karena sudah tidak tahan berdiam-diaman dengan Kyungsoo dan matanya terasa pegal karena bermain dengan handphonenya. Kai memutuskan untuk membuka percakapan dengan sang pujaan hati.

"Kyung" kai mencoba memanggil Kyungsoo

"Hmm"

"Kyungie~"

"Hmm"

"Hyungieeee~"

"Hmm"

"Bisakah kau menjawabku? Jangan hanya berdehem saja Kyung"

"Coba tanya sekali lagi"

"Baiklah, Kyungieeee"

"Hmm"

"Yaakk!"

"Hahaha.. Jongin lihat wajahmu, lucu sekali wkwk" Kyungsoo tertawa dengan lebarnya. Membuat bibir berbentuk hatinya terlihat indah dan menggairahkan untuk Jongin.

"Aaahhh... Jadi kau mengerjaiku? Nakal sekali kau Baby Soo.. Rasakan ini, hyaaaa..." Kai mulai menggelitiki perut Kyungsoo dan mereka pun bercanda dengan riangnya sampai sebuah suara di speaker memecahkan canda tawa mereka dengan menyuruh mereka mengenakan sabuk pengaman.

Disisi lain, Chanyeol merasa iri karena Kaisoo yang sudah berdamai. Sedangkan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun masih berdiam tak ada yang mengucapkan sepatah katapun.

 **/Behind the Airport Incident/**

Sesampainya di bandara Tokyo. Mereka semua bergegas menuju hotel. Dan kabar baiknya, mereka dibagi menjadi 3 kelompok. Untuk berbagi kamar hotel dengan anggota yang lain.

"Kau sudah berbaikan dengan Kyungsoo?" tanya Chanyeol kepada Kai yang tengah melanjutkan game Angry Bird nya.

"Pertanyaan bodoh macam apa itu? Kami tidak bertengkar Hyung" jawab Kai

"Lalu ada apa dengan Baekhyun?"

"Mungkin dia marah padamu" Sehun menjawab pertanyaan Chanyeol.

"Marah kerena apa?"

"Kau menggenggam tangan Kyungsoo ku!" Kai bersungut-sungut menjawab pertanyaan Chanyeol.

"Oh jadi karena itu"

"Mengapa responmu begitu?" tanya Sehun merasa heran akan respon yang Chanhrol berikan.

"Karena kemarahan Baekhyun.. Sudah kuduga..." Chanyeol mengucapkan kata itu seraya berpose menaruh jari di dagunya dan menngusapnya. Layaknya seorang professor yang tengah berfikir keras.

"Bagaimana kalau kau pergi ke kamar Baekhyun, Kai?"

"Lalu dimana Lay Hyung tidur setelahnya?" tanya Kai

"Dia bisa tidur dengan manager hyung"

"Ide bagus" jawab Kai

"Lalu Baekhyin akan tidur disini" lanjut Chanyeol

"Dan dimana aku akan tidur Nantinya?" Sehun mencoba untuk berprotes.

"Tidurlah dengan Suho hyung" jawab Chanyeol.

"Tidak"

"Yak! Sehun, bantulah hyung mu ini. Appa sedang bertengkar dengan Umma mu" Chanyeol meminta dengan wajah memelasnya.

"Tidak, siapa suruh appa menggenggam tangan Kyungsoo?" tanya Sehun

"Itu hanya peran Sehunnie, Appa terlalu mendramatisir. Maafkan appa dan bantulah appa berbaikan dengan umma."

"Baiklah appa" Sehun menjawab dengan senyuman di bibirnya.

"Kau anakku yang paling kusayang Sehunnieee" Chanyeol berjalan kearah Sehun dan memeluknya layaknya Ayah memeluk seorang Anaknya.

"Drama macam apa ini?" cibir Kai.

 **/Behind the Airport Incident/**

Sebelum konser berlangsung. Akhirnya merekapun bertukar kamar. Sebagaimana seperti yang diinginkan oleh Chanyeol. Dan setelah memohon maaf kepada Baekhyun pada akhirnya Baekhyun pun luluh dengan sikap manis yang Chanyeol berikan. Seperti itulah Chanbaek, mereka akan bertengkar dan pertengkaran itu tak akan bisa mendominasi cinta mereka. Karena mereka tidak akan bisa bertengkar selama apapun.

Konser pun pada akhirnya berlangsung dengan sukses. Para fans sangat bersemangat saat konser dan tentu saja semangat para fans membuat para member EXO mengeluarkan seluruh semangatnya dihadapan para fans. Kini, hanya terlihat Kai dan Kyungsoo yang tengah bersiap tidur di kamar hotel.

"Kyung, aku senang pada akhirnya semua kembali semula. Hanya ada kau dan aku"

"Dan kedepannya akan ada kerusuhan yang dibuat oleh Chanyeol dan Baekhyun hyung yang berimbas pada kita. Jangan lupakan hal itu Kai"

"Kau menghancurkan moodku"

"Aku hanya mengingatkan, tapi itu yang membuat hubungan kita berwarna kan?"

"Maksudmu?"

"Kau ini, tentu saja karena hubungan kita jika hanya begini-bigini saja akan terasa membosankan. Tapi dengan adanya kejadian seperti tadi, kita bisa mengoreksi diri kita sendiri dan belajar cara mengendalikan diri kita supaya tidak terpancing emosi saat pasangan kita bersama orang lain" jelas Kyungsoo

Kyungsoo memang seperti ini, dia selalu menjadi pasangan yang bijak untuk Kai. Beruntunglah Kai mendapatkan hati seorang Kyungsoo.

"Beruntungnya diriku mendapatkan pasangan sepertimu Kyung, aku mencintaimu"

"Aku pun, baiklah ayo tidur"

"Selamat tidur Baby Soo"

"Selamat tidur Nini"

Merekapun tidur dengan berpelukan dibawah selimut yang menghangatkan tubuh mereka.

 **The End**

Ini ff Kaisoo pertama aku wkwk. Maaf kalo lebih menceritakan ke Chanbaeknya daripada Kaisoonya T.T

Bdw repiewnya jangan lupaaaa :3

Ini bukannya lanjutin ff Cruel Love malah bikin oneshoot u.u

Soalnya lagi moodnya ngetik ini wkwk.

Sekali lagi reviewnya yaaaa ^^


End file.
